Lo que nadie supo de Tom Riddle
by Yuuki-Ryddle
Summary: Harry intenta gastarle una broma a Malfoy lanzandole un hechizo ke lo haria convertirse en bebe, sin embargo, el hechizo rebota a causa de un espejo que usa draco para defenderse y le da a harry, haciendo que éste viaje al pasado…50 años.SLASH HarryTom
1. Chapter 1

Los pasillos del castillo estaban en completo silencio, roto solamente por el sonido de unos pasos apresurados. Sin embargo, si alguien hubiese tratado de localizar al responsable de ello habría fracasado rotundamente. Nadie podía ver a través de su capa mágica... Bueno, a excepción del ojo mágico de Moody...pero él no frecuentaba el castillo de Hogwarts durante los nueve meses que duraba el año lectivo.

Finalmente llegó a su destino: la sala común de Slytherin, situada en las frías mazmorras. Cualquiera que no fuese un slytherin que hubiese echado un vistazo a donde miraba el joven griffindor no habría visto nada más que un trozo desnudo de pared. Y es que la sala común estaba totalmente oculta ante ojos extraños. Harry aún recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí.. Segundo curso. Tratando de sacarle a Draco Malfoy quién era el heredero de Slytherin… sin éxito alguno, por supuesto. Cuatro años después, ya en sexto curso, Harry aún recordaba dónde se encontraba la sala común… Que comunicaba con los dormitorios de los chicos… y con Draco Malfoy. Un Draco Malfoy que iba a recordar cómo se sentía uno siendo un bebé. Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron divertidos ante la perspectiva de ver a Malfoy convertido en un bebé… Sería realmente humillante para el príncipe Slytherin verse así.

-Basilisco- susurró, recordando cómo le había sacado la contraseña a ese tonto de Goyle. Introducirse en su mente había sido asombrosamente fácil… aún habiendo recibido escasas lecciones sobre legeremancia (NA: era asi? xD) por parte de Snape.

La entrada se abrió, dejándole acceso libre a la sala común Slytherin. Ni siquiera se molestó en observar a su alrededor. Su vista estaba centrada en la puerta que daba paso al dormitorio de los chicos de 6º… al dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. Un Draco Malfoy que iba a ser víctima de una broma fruto de las largas horas que pasaban Harry y Ron juntos, aburridos hasta el extremo, ideando bromas pesadas contra su mayor enemigo en Hogwarts. Y, al fin, aquella fría noche de noviembre , Harry iba a lanzarle a Malfoy un hechizo que había creado junto a su mejor amigo.

Aunque, si hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, tal vez nunca hubiese cometido aquel error que iba a darle a su vida un giro de 180º.

Abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de 6º… En la habitación había cuatro camas con los colores de la casa: verde y plateado. La luz de la Luna iluminaba, a través del gran ventanal que había en la habitación, la cara de quien iba a ser la víctima de aquella broma pesada. Malfoy dormía tranquilamente en su cama, sin poder prever lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Harry se acercó a él sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido en absoluto, con la varita preparada para lanzar el conjuro que habían creado Ron y él en una de sus muchas tardes de ocio. Si se hubiese percatado del giratiempo que colgaba del cuello del Slytherin, tal vez se lo hubiese pensado dos veces… y hubiese hecho bien.

Pero no lo hizo.

Levantó la varita poco a poco, mientras el brillo de travesura en sus ojos se hacía evidente. Sería divertido ver a Malfoy humillado. Sería un buen castigo para él.. por haber ayudado a Umbridge formando parte de la maldita Brigada que casi había acabado con el Ejército de Dumbledore… Draco Malfoy un molesto bebé. Eso sería digno de ver. Todos los Griffindor habían mostrado su entusiasmo con a idea a excepción de Hermione. Separó sus labios para finalmente susurrar el hechizo que tanto iba a humillar a ese engreído de Malfoy…

-Reversi aged

Algo imprevisible sucedió. El hechizo, en vez de ir directamente hacia Malfoy, rebotó en el giratiempo que este llevaba colgado, haciendo que éste rebotara cambiando de color. El rayo que había salido de la varita de Harry era rojo, pero cuando rebotó se tornó a un color mas similar al… negro. Y pronto Harry vio todo negro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Sin saber que a partir de entonces nada iba a ser igual… al menos no para él…

Ni para su actual Némesis.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche era oscura y fría. EL suave murmullo de los árboles marcaba el ritmo de vida del frondoso bosque. Sin embargo, a parte del murmullo de los árboles, ningún sonido había allí que mostrase la presencia de algún ser vivo.

Pero la ausencia de sonido no significaba ausencia de presencia.

Una esbelta figura vestida con una sucia túnica negra se hallaba apoyada contra el tronco de un regio árbol. Sus piernas permanecían ligeramente dobladas sobre el suelo, de cualquier manera, al igual que sus brazos. Con la cabeza dejada caer a un lado estaba claro que estaba inconsciente en el bosque.

De repente, alguien pisó una rama seca, partiéndola y rompiendo la serenidad que había estado reinando en el bosque.

Donde minutos antes no había nada, ahora había un chico de unos 16 años vestido con una túnica negra con algunas majnchas de lo que parecía ser...sangre. Su pelo negro contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, y aún más con el color de sus ojos: dorados. Todos quienes decían conocerle decían que era un muchacho amable, trabajador, honesto… El problema es que nadie le conocía. Nadie sabía nada sobre él… por ahora.

Cuando el oji-dorado se percató de la presencia del otro chico, se sobresaltó ligeramente ya que no esperaba compañía en ese sitio. Se acercó sigilosamente al 'intruso', mirándole con desconfianza, para tratar de averiguar al menos a qué casa pertenecía. Al llegar hasta él no pudo reprimir un escalofrío: el intruso era… ¿bello? Sacudió su cabeza ante tal sarta de estupideces. Vio con desconfianza cómo el otro chico empezaba a despertar mostrando unos inigualables ojos verdes.

_Esos ojos... _

-Ah…me duele la cabeza…- susurró el oji-verde sacando de sus pensamientos al extraño y dando un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro-. Etto… ¿Quién eres?

-Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de un desconocido sin presentarse antes¿no lo sabías?- repuso molesto el oji-dorado.

-Oh… Bueno..Yo me llamo..eh…este..- el chico estaba totalmente confuso. No lo recordaba. Nada.- No lo recuerdo…

-…¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- éste lucía molesto: obviamente creía que el oji-verde le estaba gastando una broma-. _No sabe con quien está hablando ¬¬_

El oji-verde seguía mirándole confundido, sin saber qué decir en ese embarazosa (y,¿por qué no decirlo?, poco Griffindor) situación.

-No,claro que no,pero realmente no recuerdo mi nombre...

-...- no sabía si creerle o no, pero algo le impulsaba a hacerlo-. Está bien.. ¿sabes al menos dónde te encuentras?- preguntó casi en un gruñido.

-Em... -el ojiverde miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaban rodeados de árboles- ¿En un bosque?

-...

Despacho del Director Dippet.

Un mago de avanzada edad, prueba de ello eran sus numerosas arrugas y su calvicie, estaba sentado en una elegante silla tras un escritorio considerablemente amplio, lo necesario para el trabajo de director. En la sala en la que se encontraba el hombre se podían apreciar numerosos retratos de antiguos directores en las paredes, todos ellos fingiendo que dormían pero observando al único mago de la habitación, quien estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera se inmutó cuando tocaron a la puerta. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había alguein llamando a la puerta cuando el visitante abría la puerta del despacho.

-Oh,Albus. Perdona, pero no te había oído llamar a la puerta...

-No tiene importancia- dijo como toda respuesta Albus Dumbledore, con color aun en su cabello, sonriente y tranquilo-. Se que tienes mucho que pensar. Sólo vine para preguntarte si ya habías sacado alguna conclusión sobre el joven Riddle...

-... No se que decirte,Albus...

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero.. Tom nunca fue normal, y ahora esos rumores sobre lo que hace en el Bosque Prohibido...

-Sí, lo se... Son escalofriantes. No puedo creer del todo esos rumores... No puedo imaginarme a Tom practicando las Artes Oscuras así como así..

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo hace a tientas, sino con un claro objetivo...

-...

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, buscando una solución válida... algo que les ayudase a comprobar si los rumores sobre el alumno predilecto de todo el profesorado de Hogwarts eran ciertos o, eso esperaban, infundados...

-... ¿Por qué no vamos y lo comrpobamos por nuestra propia cuenta?

-¿Quieres decir... ir al Bosque Prohibido? Pero Albus... nisiquiera sabemos por donde empezar...

-Cierto,pero... todo antes que permanecer aquí sentados sin hacer nada¿no crees?

-Tal vez tengas razón...- dijo el director mientras cogía su varita-. Como siempre- susurró decaído sin que el otro le pudiese oír.

Ambos magos se dirigieron al Bosque, dispuestos a encontrarse con todo menos con lo que realmente iban a encontrarse. Anduvieron hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos, apartando hojas y ramas de su camino, sobresaltándose en un par de ocasiones al creer haber oído algo fuera de lo normal, asegurando a los habitantes del bosque que no eran enemigos,etc., cuando encontraron al protagonistas de sus preocupaciones. Pero no esperaban encontrarse conque no estaba solo, sino acompañado por un chico que llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts pero no conseguían reconocer...

_Tal vez es un estudiante de intercambio_- pensó el heredero de Slytherin tratando de controlarse y no matar a aquel chico que lo miraba confuso y sorprendido. Se giró rápidamente al percatarse de que no estaban solos. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con recelo a los dos profesores que acababan de llegar-. Porfesor Dippet, profesor Dumbledore...-saludó, impregnando de veneno imperceptiblemente su voz al saludar al segundo profesor. Éste hizo caso omiso a lo que su alumno le había dicho y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió al alumno desconocido.

-Perdona, pero..¿eres un alumno de Hogwarts?- preguntó amablemente poniéndose de cuclillas para hablar con éste,puesto que no se había molestado en levantarse: la confusión parecía haberse apoderado de él.

-...¿Director?..- dijo el oijverde extrañando a los presentes.

-No,hijo, el director de este colegio es él- dijo ocultando su confusión y señalando a Dippet-. Yo solo soy un profesor más.

-Oh... Lo siento..debía confundirlo con alguien más...- un intenso dolor de cabeza le impidió seguir hablando: acabó desmayado.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

siento muchisimo la tardanza!!! Pero he tenido demasiados problemas personales, y encima cuando había escrito este capitulo hacia tiempo y voy a subirlo... se me rompe el ordenador!! TTuu Asi que este capitulo es una chapuza... lo he tenido que hacer en una tarde... prometo que el proximo estara mucho mejor!!! palabra!

y,si,bueno... espero que me dejeis rr si quereis que siga con la historia... si no.. pues nada, menos gastais en teclados xP


End file.
